Secrets
by ConflictedWriter
Summary: Rachel Berry is full of a tidal wave of secrets. Can Quinn Fabray uncover them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Here's that other story I was telling you about. I was going to post this earlier but I got preoccupied with other stories and I book that I'm currently writing. Hope you guys enjoy it And faberry is completely canon, just in case you were wondering**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

"Why doesn't Berry have to run this damn thing," Santana grumbled as we passed our fourth lap on the track.

"Who knows," I shrugged, "she never has to do anything in gym."

"She's such a freak," Santana said, "all she ever does is sit in the shade and stare at you."

I almost tripped when she said that, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Santana laughed, "You can't honestly tell me you don't notice how much she stares at you?" I shook my head. "Wow, you are oblivious."

I shoved her as we finished our last lap, "shut up."

Santana laughed as she threw me a water bottle, "bet ya twenty bucks she's staring right now."

I turned my head and, sure enough, there was Rachel sitting under a tree and staring right at me.

"Hey, manhands," Santana shouted, "take a picture. It'll last a hell of a lot longer."

Rachel gave a simple smirk. "You might want to go shower San," she said. "Sweating is a good way to get acne. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty complexion of yours, would you?"

Santana scowled as she walked towards the locker room showers. Rachel looked down at her watch.

"You should probably go too Quinn," she said as she stood from her spot, "class is almost over." She grabbed her stuff and walked over to the coach's office.

Rachel Berry, the only person I will never understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You probably thought I forgot about this story, didn't ya? Well you see, I had some chapters written down, but I had them written down in two different places (bad mistake) and then I lost the first set of chapters. BUT, as you can tell by this post, I found the chapters(:**

**So yea, I shall be getting this story up to date since I have like 8 chapters written out, once I get those done, the posts may or may not be more frequent. I'm trying to post at least one chapter of every story before I start on the next ones. We'll see how this works out lol. So yea, please do read and enjoy. And don't be afraid to drop a review or two.**

**Oh, and sorry for the onslaught of emails, you're most likely going to get. I'm gonna try and get all the chapters I have down up as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Aunt Sue," I said, looking around the office. I found her at her desk filling out forms. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Rach," she said. "What's up?"

"People are getting suspicious as to why I'm not partaking in gym."

Aunt Sue's smile slowly faded. "They can mind their own business. You know you can't do any type of endurance activities," she paused to move some papers. "Even if it means you can't join my Cheerios squad."

I smiled softly. "Even if I wanted to join, which I don't, you know all the girls would think it's favoritism. And I don't think I could handle it."

My aunt shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she said. "Like I said before, it's none of their business." The bell rang. "You better get going, kiddo. I'm still coming over tonight."

I chuckled as I got closer to the door. "Lovely."

I stared walking down the hall as I heard Aunt Sue laughing. I rounded the corner and was immediately run into by someone. That someone ending up on the floor. I looked down and saw Quinn with her ass on the ground.

"Sup, Speedracer," I asked as I extended my hand out to her.

She looked up at me for a second before she took my hand and pulled herself up.

"Well," she said. "I would be getting to class if there weren't people bumping into me."

I laughed, "as I recall, Princess. You are the one that bumped into me."

"Whatever," Quinn said, though I could see a smile in her eyes. "I've got to get to class."

She looked down at my hand, which she had yet to let go of. She looked back up into my eyes. We were quiet for a few moments before we heard the bell ring.

"Shit," she said as she dropped my hand. "I'm late."

"Well just follow my motto," I said with a smirk. "Better never than late."

Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Did Rachel Berry, straight-A, honor roll student, just suggest I ditch my class? How is that even possible?"

I laughed a little. "Know about my life much?" I said as Quinn blushed. "You have a cute blush." That just made her blush harder.

"Are you flirting with me," she asked.

"Are you resisting it?"

She gave me a small smile as I stared to walk away. When I realized she wasn't following, I turned around.

"You coming, Princess?"

She looked towards her class's direction and then back towards me. I could see hesitation in her eyes before it disappeared and she started walking in my direction.

"Let's go," she said.

I smiled as we walked towards the door.

"Let's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn's POV**

We exited the school and walked to Rachel's car.

"This is your car," I asked in shock. "It's a Jaguar."

Rachel smiled widely as she patted the hood. "Yep," she said. "This is my baby, right here. "What'd you think I had? Some crappy station wagon?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she got in the car.

"No," I said immediately, getting in the passenger's seat. "Not at all, I just didn't expect this. I didn't know you were so badass."

Rachel smirked as she started the car and drove out the lot. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"One can only hope to find out," I said before I could stop myself.

Rachel laughed as she pulled up into the driveway of a house. Hers, I'm assuming.

"Now look who's flirting," she said as she got out of the car. Before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, Rachel was at the passenger's side opening the door for me.

"You're kinda fast," I said as I got out the car. Rachel smiled as she closed the door.

We walked up her driveway and when she opened the door, I gasped.

"This is the inside of your house?" I asked. "It's so big compared to the outside."

"Yea," she said. "I thought that too when we first moved here. I kept getting lost between the second and third floor for about a week," she finished with a small smile.

"I would give you a tour," Rachel said. "But I'm kinda hungry. Want something to eat?"

I nodded my head as I followed her to the kitchen. Rachel walked over to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients to make sandwiches. I sat down as the island and watched as she moved with such grace. Soon enough she had the sandwiches down and in front of us. She sat down across from me and started to eat.

"Oh my god," I said as I took a bite. "This is delicious."

Rachel smirked. "Well, I have been known for my wonderful culinary talents."

"Tell me something," I said as I finished my sandwich.

"Tell you what?"

"Anything. I want to know about you."

Rachel cocked her head to the side, confused.

"You want to know, about me," she asked, looking unsure.

I nodded my head. "You moved here like six years ago, but nobody knows a thing about you."

Rachel chuckled. "That's interesting," she said. "Nobody knows anything about me, but they can still manage to insult me."

I put my head down. "I'm so sorry about all of that," I said.

Rachel put her hand on top of mine. "Hey, it's ok," she said. "We may not be friends, but at least you stopped. Everyone else on the other hand…"

"We're not friends," I asked, a little hurt. "I want to be."

Rachel smiled as she squeezed my hand. "I want to be friends, too. But I don't think Santana would like that very much."

"Santana can go fuck herself," I said. "She's like a sister to me, and I love her, but she's a bitch."

Rachel let out a beautiful laugh. "Yea, you're right, but I wouldn't want to get in between your friendship."

"You won't," I said seriously.

Rachel gave me a small smile. "Well, you're lucky I like you," she winked.

I looked down as I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Hey," she said. "It's the cute blush again."


	4. Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

"So tell me something," Quinn said again.

Rachel looked up in concentration. "My favorite color is blue, my favorite numbers are 5, 13, and 21, I like motorcycles, roses, and I'm an animal lover."

Quinn nodded her head thoughtfully. "Any special talents?"

Rachel smirked. "Now what's the fun in that? Those are the things you have to find out by yourself. Keeps the mystery alive."

Quinn smiled. "Well how about your favorite candy?"

"I'm not a big sugar person," Rachel started. "But if I had to pick, it'd be Kit-Kat."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "That's my favorite too."

Rachel leaned in. "I'm sensing this 21 questions is vastly one-sided. Tell me your story."

Quinn looked around uncomfortably. "Um, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Come on," Rachel said as she put her hand on top of Quinn's. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Quinn stared at Rachel before nodding. "Well I'm sure you've heard a lot of things about me already, but most of it is bullshit. The rest has been fabricated to make it seem bigger than it is."

"I've heard some stuff, yes. But I won't believe it until I hear it from your mouth."

Quinn smiled. "No one's ever done that before. They just accept what they hear as the truth."

Rachel shrugged as she got up. "I believe in facts. I don't settle for people just telling me crap. I have to find out for myself to be fully satisfied." She sat down next to Quinn. "Now, come on," she said. "Story time."

Quinn grinned, before sighing sadly. "When I was born, I was the apple of my parent's eyes. They showered me with more love and affection than my sister, but when I turned six, it all changed. They started taking the love they gave me and giving it to my sister. They always wanted me to be like her. Get good grades; like her. Be popular; like her. Do everything like her. When I got a bad grade or failed a test or something, I would be in major trouble. This continued for years, it's still happening now actually."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, squeezing Quinn's hand slightly.

Quinn shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It wasn't a big deal. At least until high school came around. That's when everything went downhill."

Rachel gave an encouraging nod as Quinn paused.

"I met Finn freshman year. He was sweet and a total gentleman. When we started dating, my parents were so excited. They just simply adored him. They praised him and he just ate it all up," Quinn paused. "Then something changed with him. He started getting irritable and moody. And then that's when the violence came. Whenever I did something he didn't like he would get pissed off and hit me. He would mostly aim for my stomach and back. He was smart enough to never hit me anywhere noticeable, but sometimes he would slip up and get me on the arms or legs. No one ever got suspicious though, the Cheerios routines make us prone to accidents and injuries."

Rachel held in her anger and started planning Finn's deathly "accident".

"Puck found out a few months later, but only by accident. He came up behind me and gave me a hug and pressed against my bruise. He wouldn't leave me alone until I told him the truth. When I told him, he was so pissed. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, but when I saw him the next day he was all bloody and bruised up. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. Needless to say, Finn and I broke up shortly after and now I'm here, two years later."

"Wow," Rachel said. "You're stronger than I thought. What about the whole baby drama?"

Quinn shook her head. "That was a lie to cover up what was really happening. It just got blown way out of proportion. I thought it would've been obvious, considering I never showed."

Rachel nodded.

"Well, I've told you my story," Quinn said. "Let's her yours."

Rachel smiled. "I guess a deal's a deal."

"Like you said, I moved her six years ago. Before I lived her, I lived in New York City. My dad's paid someone to carry their child, but I've never met my birth mom. When I was 11, we packed up our stuff and moved here. Since then, I've lived my life here."

"Why on earth would you move from NYC to Lima, of all place," Quinn asked.

Rachel chuckled dryly. "Let's just say New York isn't the safest place in the world."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

The sound of a car interrupted the girl's conversation

"Shit," Rachel said while getting up. "My dad's are home early."

Rachel ran to the door as it opened. She pushed her fathers back onto the porch and closed the door.

"Rachel," Leroy asked. "Why are you home so early?"

"Shh," Rachel said urgently. "I have a friend in there."

"So," Hiram replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rachel gestured to the bags in their hands.

"Oh," Hiram said. "It would be bad for your friend to see that."

"Yes," Rachel nodded her head. "It would be bad. So, I'm going to take her up into my room while you guys quickly put the stuff in the basement."

"Ok," Leroy said. "Wait, her?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "Dad, please."

"Alright, alright," he said. "You've got 3 minutes."

"I can do it in 1."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow, guys. I did not expect the amount of excitement you have for this story haha. I love your reviews so keep them coming sil' vous plait(:**

**And I'm quite interested in where you guys think I'm going with this, so please do share.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I quickly walked back inside the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Sorry about that," I said. "How about we finish this conversation my room?"

Quinn cocked her head to the side.

"I thought your dads were home?"

"They are. But they're bringing some stuff down to the basement and they don't want us to get in the way," I said.

Quinn just stared at me. "Okay, we're just gonna pretend I believe that," she said as she got out of her chair.

"I'm not lying," I said as I led her up the stairs to my room. "I would never lie to you."

"Never is a big word," Quinn said as she sat on my bed. "Sometimes people can't help but break that promise."

"Are you speaking from personal experience," I asked as I sat next to her.

Quinn gave me a rueful smile, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," she sighed. "It's a story for another day."

"So there's gonna be another day?" I gave a small grin.

Quinn chuckled as she gave a big smile.

"Of course," she said.

"Good," I replied.

"Hey Rach," my dad said as he knocked.

"Come in."

My dad opened the door and walked in with a small smile.

"Hey girls," he said. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Aunt Sue's excited for dinner tonight."

My dad chuckled. "Your father and aunt are so alike. He's downstairs busting around the kitchen," his eyes land on Quinn. "Excuse my manners," he said. "My name is Leroy Berry," he held out his hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she shook his hand with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

My dad looked towards me with a smirk, "she's polite, I like her. Good job," he said with a wink.

"Okay," I said, making my way to the door. "Time to go. I'm gonna take Quinn home."

"Maybe she wants to join us," my dad said with a smile. I looked towards Quinn who had a blush covering her face.

"Uh, sure," she said nervously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I said, glaring at my dad. "Don't let him persuade you into anything." He put his hands up in surrender.

"It's ok," she said. "I want to."

Before I could open my mouth, my dad jumped up. "Great, dinner will be ready at six."

"Blaine's going to be a little late," I told him as he walked to the door.

My dad sighed, "That boy," he shook his head. "I swear, if I hadn't given the DNA myself, I would think he was your father's."

Quinn and I chuckled as he walked out the door.

"You never told me Blaine was your brother," she said.

I shrugged. "A lot of people just assume. I mean we're practically twins, even though he's a year younger."

"I see it," Quinn smiled.

"Our dad's used the same donor, so we would be related in some way. I'm sure we get most of our traits from our mother."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

I shook my head. "They thought it would be best that we didn't know what the other looked like. But I've been told that I look pretty much exactly like her, so just picture me when I'm in my 30's." I smiled.

Blaine decided to make his presence known by bursting through my door. He came in and flopped down on my bed.

"Hey, sis," he said. "Quinn."

Quinn waved slightly.

"Hey, little brother," I chuckled. "How was after school "studying" with Kurt?"

Blaine sat up with a smirk. "I won't go into detail, but let's just say it was so worth skipping last period."

"Do all of the Berry's take pride in skipping school?" Quinn asked as I laughed.

"I didn't hear you complaining," I teased.

"we're such good kids that the teachers don't care if we skip once or twice in a while," Blaine said as he yawned. "As much fun as this is, Aunt Sue is downstairs and you know how she gets when she has to wait," he rolled his eyes as we walked down the stairs.

I turned to Quinn will a small smile. "Ready to meet the family?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes. I apologize dearly for being gone for like 800 years. I'm not going to bore you with the specific reasons as to why I was gone, but we'll just say I've been dealing with some personal issues for quite some time that have decided to control my life recently. I will try my best to do what I can with my stories, but I don't want any of you to be surprised if I suddenly drop off the face of the planet again.**

**On a different note, I am so glad that my stories have still garnered attention even in my absence. To all my new readers-and to my old ones as well-I will try my hardest to not disappoint you all. And now the moment you've all waited for: Chapter 6 of Secrets**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Before we got to the bottom of the stairs, Quinn suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Blaine said that your aunt was here."

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"As in Sue Sylvester; my coach."

"Yea," I said slowly.

"I can't have dinner with Sue Sylvester! No offence, but that woman is crazy! What if she eats me? Or worse, what if I say something wrong and she kicks me off the team? Rachel!"

By the time she had finished talking, I was on the floor laughing. Tears were coming out of my eyes I was laughing so hard. When Quinn called my name I stopped laughing and stood up. I put a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"My aunt is crazy, I will admit to that, but I promise she won't eat you," I kept in another chuckle. "And she would never kick you off the team. She's told me herself, aside from Santana and Brittany, you're her best cheerleader and definitely the best captain she's ever had. "

"Really?" She said.

I nodded as I grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room.

"Everything will be fine. Just don't worry and don't be scared. You know, she can smell fear."

Everyone settled down at the table and we soon began eating our food. Everything was going fine until my aunt got a little too invasive.

"So Quinn," she started. "When did you become friends with my niece here?"

Quinn's eyes widened slightly in fear. She looked towards me and I gave her a small comforting smile. She swallowed harshly before looking back to my aunt.

"Um, just recently," she said.

"How recent?" Sue pried.

"Now, Susan," my daddy interrupted. "There's no need to pry into the girls lives. Rach is a smart girl so if she's chosen Quinn as a friend then you should trust her."

I gave my daddy a grateful look.

"Now, Hiram," she mocked. "I am just concerned about my niece being friends with a girl who's tortured her since she moved here. I want to know why the sudden change of heart."

"Now wait a minute," I said.

"No Rachel," Quinn said quietly. "It's ok. I know that I haven't been the best person to Rachel, but I have seen the error in my ways and I do want to be her friend. I believe in second chances and it appears the she does too. I'm just glad that she's decided to give me one. And we've been learning a lot about each other so I think that's a pretty good start."

As soon as that last sentence came out of Quinn's mouth I immediately started to panic. I glanced at my aunt, who was about to open her mouth, and then quickly back to Quinn. I quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" before my aunt shot off.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Candy?"

"Kit-Kat."

"Flowers?"

"Roses, which are my favorites as well."

"What's her dream?"

To everyone's surprise, Quinn started laughing.

"Everyone knows the answer to that. She wants to be on Broadway."

I had a stupid smile on my face as everyone was stunned into silence. No one ever survived a grilling from my aunt. At least not with their pride still intact. Thankfully Blaine broke the silence by switching the subject over to him and Kurt. Before too long had passed, dinner was over and my aunt left. After the questioning everyone had seemed to fall in love with Quinn. Sue even gave her a hug before left.

"Well," I said as my aunt walked out the door. "I should be getting you home. It's getting pretty late."

My dad's and brother said goodnight as we walked to my car. I opened the door for Quinn before hopping in myself. As we drove to her house I noticed she was very quiet.

"You okay," I asked. "You've been a bit quiet since dinner."

"Did I do alright? At dinner, I mean? I didn't piss off Sue or anything?"

"Piss her off?" I laughed. "The woman gave you a hug! She never hugs anybody outside of the family. I'd say you did pretty damn good tonight."

She smiled shyly as the blush coated her cheeks.

"Are you gonna blush every time I compliment you?"

Her blushed turned a deeper shade.

"I'll take that as a "yes"." I said as I pulled up to her house. I parked the car and sat there as she fiddled with her hands.

"So um'" "So do you-" we both started at the same time.

"You first," she said.

I scratched the back of my head gently. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out again or something tomorrow. You know, since it'll be Saturday."

"Yea, totally!" She responded. "I was just about to ask if you wanted to put you number in my phone, so I could call you."

I smiled as I took her phone from her hand. "I'd love to." I quickly put my number in and sent myself a quick text. I watched as a message with her number popped up on my screen.

"There you go," I said, handing her her phone back.

"Great," she smiled.

"Well, you better get going," I said.

"Right."

Quinn got out of the car and started walking up to her doorstep, before she got too far I rolled down the window and called out her name. She turned back around to me.

"Goodnight, Quinn," I said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Rachel," she smiled back before heading inside.

I drove back home and when I got inside I was met with Blaine on my bed.

"You know, for someone who bitched and whined for the biggest room in the house, you seem to spend an awful lot of time in mine," I said as I sat next to him.

"Whatever," he chuckled. "I wanna hear about your goodnight kiss."

"Well, I guess you're out of luck. There was no kiss."

Blaine's smile quickly fell off his face.

"Are you kidding me?" He said. "You've been pining for this girl for years and when it finally looks like she wants you too, you don't kiss her?"

"Well we can't all find meet and get with our mates on the first day, alright?" I snapped.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said. "But you heard what mom said. They're closing in on us and we don't have much time. And when they get here, we might not make it. Spend as much time with her as possible, cuz you know what they say. "It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

He walked out the door leaving me alone in my room. I shut off the lights and flopped back onto my bed. My thoughts started to turn to Quinn, and she was the last thing I thought about before I drifted to sleep, tears silently running down my face.

**Quinn's POV**

"Goodnight, Rachel," I said with a smile. I turned around and walked into my house. I watched Rachel's car through the window until it vanished. I walked into the living room with a smile on my face, but it quickly faded when I saw my father passed out on the couch. I sighed as I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Huh?" He jerked awake; dropping the beer can in his hand. Figures. He must have been drinking all night, as usual.

"Come on, dad. We gotta get you to bed." I slung his arm around my shoulder as I helped him up the stairs. Once we were in his room, I laid him down on his bed and tucked him in.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he started to cry. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's ok," I said. "It's not your fault. It's Judy's fault for cheating on you. You did right by leaving her. Just go to sleep now. I'll deal with the mess in the morning."

I sat by his bed until his eyes closed. When I was sure he was asleep I stood up and walked down the hall to my room. I quickly changed and shut off the light before hopping into bed. A smile came to my face as I drifted to sleep, thoughts of Rachel coming to my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. My comeback chapter. It's not as good as I had originally hoped, but I just need to get back into the swing of things. I hope it was enough to get you guys interested in the story again. I'll be getting around to my other stories soon as well, so I don't want you to worry about those. I'll have them for you soon. So yea, drop a review for me. Let me know if this satisfied your needs.<strong>


End file.
